Kamen Rider Agito (video game)
is a fighting game based on the series of the same name. Modes *Agito Mode *Gills Mode (unlock after cleared Agito Mode) *G3 Mode (unlock after cleared Gills Mode) *Tag Battle Mode *1P Battle Mode *2P Battle Mode *Option *Shooting Minigame *G3 Development (unlocked after cleared G3 Mode) *G3 Battle (unlocked after cleared G3 Mode) Agito Mode, Gills Mode, G3 Mode This modes features the story of ''Kamen Rider Agito from episodes 1, 4-6, 8, 14 & 19-21 when a player must attack the opponent to gain percent to 100% (after highier than 50% the player will regain a small amount of health and the BGM changes to Believe Yourself). When at 100% the player must press the special attack button (O) to destroy the opponent (becomes a cutscene and the players character uses thier special attacks). 3 Modes differents *Some stages in Agito Mode in which the player must change to another form to defeat the opponent. *Agito Mode is mostly a canon story (except stage 3 5). *Gills Mode stage 1 (episode 6) is a canon story (stage 6 is semi-canon). *G3 Mode stage 2 (episode 4) is a canon story (stages 1 & 5 are semi-canon). *G3 has the use of different weapons in every stage. *Agito has 8 stages, Gills has 6 and G3 has 7. 1P Battle Mode The Players must choose their character and fight random opponents in 8 stages for 2 rounds. After completing stage 8 you will score a point which can be used in the minigame and G3 Development Mode. 2P Battle Mode 2 player fighting mode. After the characters are selected the players can select their characters power levels. Tag Battle Mode Two players must fight random opponents together until two players dies. *In this mode players can't use special attacks. In every stage players must attack their opponent in order to drop a crown. After one of the player gets a crown, that player can use special attacks. However, in level 5, 10, 15, 20, .... the crown won't appear so the players have to fight without special attacks. Shooting Minigame In this mode the player must use score points from the 3 stories, 1P Battle & Tag Battle Modes as bullets to shoot a card in this mode to get a card and new characters. However, only Agito's symbol card which will unlock a character (with the exception of Gills Exceed with the park theme, and G3-X vs G4). G3 Development In this mode player must use score points from the 3 stories, 1P Battle & Tag Battle Modes to upgrade The G3 system's weapons. In this mode, you can unlock G3-X by upgrading its dual mode to the F level G3 Battle This mode is a memory cards battle and players can use only the original G3 from G3 Development mode to fight other G3 opponents & the winners will get score points. Characters *Agito Ground Form *Agito Storm Form *Agito Flame Form *Agito Trinity Form (2P Battle only, randomly appeared but only use one weapon) *Agito Burning Form (Unlockable, randomly appeared in 2P when you choose Agito) *Agito Shining Form (Unlockable, randomly appeared in 2P when you choose Agito) *G3 (Two slots, but one is unlockable after clearing G3-Mode) *G3-X (Unlockable by upgrading G3 in G-Trailer of the second slot. Immediately chosen in Tag Battle) *Gills *Exceed Gills (Unlockable) *G4 (Unlockable) *Pantheras Luteus *Pantheras Rubeo (Unlockable) *Pantheras Cyaneus (Tag Battle only, Unlockable) *Pantheras Magistra (Unlockable) *Testudo Oceanus *Testudo Terrestris (Tag Battle only) *Anguis Masculus *Corvus Croccio *Leiurus Acutia *Hydrozoa Ignio Soundtrack(Bgm Tracks)List *Peace Of The World *Sads in N.Y *Wild Scorpions *Fly High *Hard Days *Face To Face *Deep Forest *Don't Stop *Raise Your Hands Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Video Games Category:Playstation games